


[Podfic] Impossible to Please | written by samayla

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Series, York Society of Magicians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Written for a dialogue prompt on Tumblr (Childermass/Vinculus, platonic): “When this is all over, I want my sanity back.”





	[Podfic] Impossible to Please | written by samayla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impossible to Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210184) by [Samayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla). 



> Recorded for Arioch for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to Samayla for granting me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wk9cso03p203co8/Impossible_to_Please.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sg51m6e0yfn36xh/Impossible_to_Please.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 11MB | 09MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:39 

  
---|---


End file.
